


Accent

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha would almost feel ridiculous about it. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendyindahouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyindahouse/gifts).



> wendyindahouse (both here and on tumblr) is just all around awesome, so I wrote this for her. It's shameless Cockles smut based around Dean's sex description in 9.8

Misha would almost feel ridiculous about it.

Almost.

But he just can't quite bring himself to feel anything other than turned on when he hears Jensen's voice rumble, like silk being pulled over gravel, saying such sensual, sexual things in his ear.

He knows it's kind of pathetic, really. He wasn't even in the episode this dialouge is from, and he knows the episode made a lot of the Destiel fangirls quite upset. It's almost too bad they can't see them now.

Misha is splayed out on his back, his hand wrapped around his wet, steel-hard cock, pumping himself for all he's worth. Jensen is beside him, still fully clothed but obviously hard in his jeans.

Jensen is laughing at him but Misha can't bring himself to care. Misha cannot care when Jensen is also saying things in that voice. Such things.

_"Sex has always felt... good. Really good. All the touching. Hands everywhere."_

It feels better than good. It feels amazing. The touch of Misha's own hands is almost too much, so he imagines Jensen's hands on him. That does not at all calm his screaming nerves.

_"The two of us moving together, caressing, pulling..."_

Misha's fingers trail down to cup his full, taut ballsack. He wishes they were Jensen's hands.

_"Grinding..."_

His hips cant up, shoving his cock through his tight fist, seeking friction. He can't help but moan.

_"And when you hit that sweet spot, and everything just builds..."_

Finally Misha can take it no longer and he begs, "Touch me, Jensen, please!" His hips rising and falling.

But Jensen just chuckles and smirks. He keeps talking in that smooth baritone. _"And builds..."_

"Jen, please!" Misha is panting, squeezing his cock almost painfully. His head rolls on the pillow and he looks up at Jensen with wide, lust blown eyes. He feels sloppy, desperate; his skin is on fire and he can't keep this up. He can't.

HE CAN'T.

Jensen leans closer, his nose and hot breath just grazing the shell of Misha's ear. _"And it builds..."_

"Jeeeeen!" Misha's back bows sharply, his shoulders slamming down against the mattress.

Jensen barely, just barely, grazes the very edge of Misha's ear lobe with his teeth, and then whispers so softly. _"Until BOOM!"_

Misha screams, orgasm hitting him hard and lasting long, electricity coarsing through every nerve in his body, curling his toes and making him shake. Come soakes hot over his hand, shooting up far enough to hit him in the hollow of his own throat.

Jensen laughs deep and lustfully, happy; and when Misha finally settles he rolls over on top of him and licks Misha's release off the base of his neck.

Misha is still catching his breath, still a little shaky, but he finally has higher brain function again, enough to be snarky. "The hell was that, Ackles? Are you trying to kill me?"

Jensen is still very hard in his jeans and he's grinding himself against Misha's hip impatiently. "Don't start with me, Collins. Call that a little bit of payback for all the times you've gotten me."

"I have never done such a thing."

"IndiaRussia. The Cas voice. Need I go on?"

"It's not my fault if you have a kink."

"No," Jensen agreed, and he bit perhaps a little roughly at Misha's nipple, teasing. "But now you can't say I'm the only one!"


End file.
